High School Romance
by mkatie227
Summary: Matthew and the Bad Touch Trio were standing outside the school doors. The trio was close but Matthew had just shown up last school year. Little does Gilbert know that the young 10 grade straight A's student would end up being so important to him in the future. It all started with homework help one night. (I suck at Summaries c: ) PruCan, Human names used. Rating might change ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Is my best friend hiding something from me?**

_**(Gilbert's POV)**_

I glance over at _Birdie _and quickly looked away not making it obvious that I was looking at him. But it is so difficult not too. I mean his wavy, blond hair, his milky skin, and his lovely blue-purple eyes. He might be just as awesome as me but just a little less you know. Cause no one, not even the most beautiful person I have ever laid my awesome eyes on, can be as awesome as me.

I hear someone trying to get my attention and snap out of my fantasy.

"Amigo? Hola? Gilbert, you in there?" Antonio waves his hand in front of my face "The first bell is about to ring"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." I say as I swat at his hand. And walk into the main hall of the school. I start to daydream again but stopped by a soft voice.

"Hey Gil! Watch it. You might run into someone or something." Matthew, or Birdie as the Awesome Me calls him but not to his face, laughs as he runs up behind me.

"The Awesome Gilbert would never run into any-..." I'm cut short as I trip on my own foot and fall to the ground. I rub my head and blush a little as Birdie offers his hand to help me up. I take it and brush my jacket off. "That was a one time deal."

"Sure it was, _"Mr. Awesome" _." He says with a smart ass tone but one that is irresistible. "Come on you'll be late for 1st period."

"We still have like" I check my watch " A minute left"

He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away to his first period. I resist the urge to watch him as he walks away and head in the direction of my history class. "Another boring day in the good 'ol history class..." I tell myself as I sit down in my desk.

_**(Matthew's POV)  
**__After helping Gil up off the floor from his little "One time deal" , I hurry to class making sure I'm not late. I really don't mind hanging out with the trio. I mean Francis and Antonio have their boyfriends. Who the hell knows if Gil has a girlfriend or boyfriend. I've met the trio my first year at this highschool. I still don't know much about them but for the most part they are pretty cool I guess._

_"__Matthew. Stop daydreaming again." My science teacher calls out to me from her desk. I am snapped out of something I wasn't aware that I was doing._

Gil's been acting strange lately. But then again, apparently I have too. According to Francis and Antonio. They said that we have been daydreaming or dossing off a lot. I do know that I have been daydreaming but it's about something I'm not completely sure about. Gil. 

_I know that I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like this but I might be thinking that I want more than friendship between us. But I'm not quiet sure if I mean that much to him. Or even if he likes guys. God high-school is full of this shit._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Am I being to obivous?**_

_**AN: **__**I haven't been updating due to extreme writers' block. But here is the second chapter finally. I might be updating in a little while or late tonight. Gil's POV is kinda longish in this chapter. Sorry...anyways...ENJOY~~~! I own nothing btw.**_

_**(Matthew's POV)**_

_After the long boring science letture, I gather my things and get ready to bolt out the class room door. I am an honour student. Straight A's, all AP or honour classes, and a near perfect attendance. I have some upper level classes such as my English, Math, and French classes. The only reason my eletive is an AP class is because I am nearly full French. Since I am taking 11__th__grade classes, I have Gilbert in those same classes. _

_I stand up as the bell for homeroom rings and walk out the door into the crowded halls. I head for my locker when the tall, sliver haired, albino German boy catches up with me._

"Hey Matt. How'd class go for ya?" He asks all perky.

_"Fine I guess. It was boring as all heck." _

_He throws an arm around my neck and starts up about how he slept "awesomely" in a class that isn't "awesome at all". I don't really pay attendtion to what he says but I be a nice friend and nod. _

_"__Well I gotta go to homeroom before Mr. Ass yells at me again. Cya Matt!" He says as he runs off down the hall._

_I get to my homeroom and take a seat and dread the rest of the day._

_**(Gil's POV)**_

_Well History was boring as ever. I couldn't stop thinking about the little blond boy whom I've been friends with for a whole AWESOME year! We where supposed to be working on a worksheet in pairs but my partner wanted nothing to do with me so he did both papers while I took an awesome nap. Keseseses. I can make that Austrian do my work for me at anytime. That 's because I'm just so awesome._

_After class I run into Birdie again and get a small chat in before leaving him and going to homeroom. _

_I get there with about 30 seconds to spare! That is awesome timing if you ask me. I use up the last of my time before the bell finding a seat in the homeroom from hell. Mr. Ass as I call him, if surprised to see me there before the bell. "Not skipping class to go get high or drunk, Mr. Beilsmicht?" He remarks as I pass him by on the way to the only open seat in the whole class. I just laugh as I sit._

Antonio taps on my shoulder. "Did you get to see Matt after class, amigo?"

"Ja I did! It'd be so unawesome of me to not see my little Birdie after class!" I nearly yell at him. But the ringing bell stops me from doing so. Mr. Ass starts to call role and I'm the first one to be called one because I'm just so awesome. And maybe because my last name is _Beilsmicht __but I think it's because I'm just awesome._

_The next three classes are the ones I can't wait for in the whole school day. Even though I don't pay a wink of attention in those classes, I have something more important to draw my attention too._


End file.
